


kiss and make up

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Luke has some making up to do.





	kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble bingo card prompt : making up

Luke gingerly places the Hello Kitty toy on Garcia's desk but she doesn't look around. 

"It's going to take more than that to make me talk to you." 

He doesn't point out that she just did; that was the most she'd said to him in three days. "I know," he sighs. "But I will make it up to you." 

"Running after an UNSUB. Alone." Her fingers crash against the keyboard. "You could have-"

"I know." His hands on her shoulders, he kisses her neck. "Let me make it up to you, Penelope." 

Her breath leaves her in a rush. "Ok."


End file.
